Ring laser angular rate sensors, often also called ring laser gyros, are well known. One example of a ring laser angular rate sensor is U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,718 issued to Hanse, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Present day ring laser angular rate sensors include a thermally and mechanically stable laser block having a plurality of interconnected formed cavities. Mirrors are placed at the extremities of the cavities for reflecting laser beams and providing an optical closed-looped path.
Prior art laser gyro power supplies incorporated at least four large external power supply transformers. These transformers included a start transformer at 2,500 VDC, a run transformer at 750 VDC, a dither transformer and a PLC transformer at 330 VDC.
It is the motive of the invention to provide a laser gyro incorporating a single power supply transformer.